


春末的Ω该躲往何处

by isabellazou96



Category: Fate/Zero, fate - Fandom, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellazou96/pseuds/isabellazou96
Summary: 帝韦伯24h生贺企划-10h





	春末的Ω该躲往何处

韦伯·维尔维特是在发布会回去的路上发觉不对的。

那时他穿着大汗衫，步行于银杏和梧桐的林荫间，鼻尖沁满栀子与山茶香，混杂烟草的旧纸味烧着似的从毛孔里簇拥冒出。距离夏初还有些时日，掐指一算正好一周余一天，气温刚回暖至熏人的程度，他却被浇湿一样，白色的棉质布料被汗水黏住，紧紧贴在皮肤上。

“真是糟糕透了。”

按理说周期没到，抑制剂之类统统准备不足，翻遍背包只找到一根空管，气得他一脚踢上垃圾桶。

悸动来得猝不及防，嘲笑此人平时魔力不足作息不调，在脑门上张牙舞爪拍下自作自受几个大字。保护圈受潮后吸附脖子根，橡胶质感令人不悦，韦伯悄悄以食指勾开。老天保佑，这种时候最好谁都不找上门来，尤其莱妮丝，这个名义上的alpha义妹势必不让他好受。

埃尔梅罗二世恐怕是lord中仅有的omega。上位者们对这种性别避之如瘟疫，往往扼杀在摇篮里，起到斩除后患的效果。这很合理，但有失公平。韦伯·维尔维特却生生在这片荆棘丛中杀出一条黄金大道，扶持埃尔梅罗教室屹立三年不倒。看戏的吃了瘪，摸着荷包隐隐作痛，学生们偏高声尖叫封给他第一位，听起来是个美名，细细品来却不是那么回事。

时钟塔里大家世家太多，ao占比九比一，过于残忍，埃尔梅罗二世陷入沙发默不作声，格蕾说不好是个什么表情，那不太容易用语言表述。

“我承认对性别差异确实不敏感。”他揉弄长发抱怨，完全不带诚意。

“是呢，根本是缺乏天赋的级别。” 金发的alpha小姐悠闲喝口热茶，瓷杯落回茶托“嗒”地轻声脆响，“论魔术能勉强纳入二流的话，这就是不入流嘛。”

“也不知道是谁的错，随意指使人四处奔走反过来还倒打一耙，不管是糖果还是甜枣都没有出现过。”

“噢，怎么，受不住埃尔梅罗的名号了吗？”

“谁也没有那么说吧，既然事情都解决了就满意点。” 男人转头逃离少女揶揄的蓝眼睛，她是名优秀的alpha，侵略性浑然天成，韦伯没有哪次不败下阵，又引得对方咯咯笑。

“我可是在为可爱的格蕾亲申辩。”

诚如莱妮丝·埃尔梅罗·阿奇佐尔缇小姐所言，格蕾在一个安息日迎来灾难。门扉变作摆设，旧公寓里充满夹杂烟草的陈年纸张味道，太过浓郁以至于其中的躁动清晰可见。

格蕾下意识捂住口鼻。虽然这么多年相安无事，她还是希望师傅多注意一些，帮忙给房间做过简单通风，浇灌植物，留下日常用品和食物，便慌慌张张逃离现场。韦伯就是在那时听到声音睁开眼睛的，他现在对刺激很敏感，似乎连带着视力也增加了零点几个数值，足矣清晰地辨认少女斗篷外肌肤上的绯红，溢出毛孔的汗水和抖动的四肢。

他回屋把自己扔进床褥，后知后觉地想起内弟子也是个alpha。

一把年纪的人没有伴侣还毫无自觉，就总让人错出点挥洒魅力的意思。我行我素不知悔改，最终在内弟子面前寻回点羞耻感，才懂得收敛起来。

那气味又一次渗透公寓的每个角落，与冷棕色的墙壁融为一体。烟草味像是有实体，把玻璃气泡充实成丝丝缕缕的灰白，灌顶淹没，里面的人便昏昏沉沉迷失其中。出其安静，挂钟的指针交叉行走，风掀起窗纱的淅淅索索，皮肤与布料触碰纠缠，所有一切经由细胞加倍放大，化作脑中混乱纠缠的倒影。

男人怔怔望向阳台阴影中的茎叶。花期迟了，不知还开不开得出，从鳞茎中抽展的枝干和披针形叶片组成墨翠色曲线，是从那个人的城市带回的慰藉。

他叹口气，身上烫得难受，任何触感都显得粗糙。被套夹在裤管中间，进而将大腿内侧摩擦发热，分不清是来自自身还是外界，来不及完全脱下的前段已经濡湿大片，连带身下也是湿乎乎的深色。那面孔导火索一样，不由分说地闯进脑中，把理智吞噬干净。手忙脚乱，他只顾解开纽扣和拉链，顶头立刻跳出来，手忙钻入内裤抚慰期待已久的部位。

身后早做好准备，从翕张的口处吐出液体，湿软的布又随着开合被穴口带入些许。男人似乎被情欲击垮了，常年禁欲的脸上显出层薄红，连一向紧锁的眉头也软化得耷拉下去，像是受了什么委屈，哼哼着用另一只手摸向身后，指尖触及褶皱时激灵得浑身哆嗦，马眼立刻漏出更多半透明粘液，滴落腿内侧。

“可恶。”他不满似的把脸埋进枕头，咬住一个边角，自我作对一般不肯继续，腿脚却夹得很紧，不安分地互相磨蹭，时而挺动着触碰床具。

“Rider……Rider……”他半寐着眼，口水和呢喃一起顺嘴角流出。

“怎么，想着我做好事？” 声音冷不丁从身后响起，吓得床上的人差点失守，像只受惊的食草动物瞪大眼睛。

“床都一塌糊涂了。”

“你，你怎么……” 埃尔梅罗二世挣扎着坐立，勉强用衣摆遮住下半。

“我知道你把备用钥匙藏在门灯灯罩里。” 伊斯坎达尔倾身覆上搂进怀里，手从衣侧探进去攻击人弱处，“有什么好挡的，都看过那么多回了。”

宽大的掌心单手便包裹前端，从顶顺着经脉的形状往下，经过囊袋，抵住会阴揉弄，把裤裆撑成奇怪的形状，待人瘫软在手臂上，继而转向上方的小口，变本加厉地就着内裤抠挖。柔软的棉布极易变形，皱成一股随动作嵌进臀缝，露出两瓣白而消瘦的肉，内壁因而酥软，有气无力地任两指深入拓宽。

青年太瘦，从背面看愈发单薄，卡在股间的手腕使他无力支撑，像是海难者抱紧桅杆攀附男人手臂。上衣卷起，露出一截白而细的窄腰，因为缺乏运动带着些软肉，突然弄得狠了，屁股向上翘起时便在后腰凹槽处投下一对猫眼型阴影。这部位通常

来说是饱满有力的肌肉，所有大理石的雕刻中均呈现圆滑的色泽，偏偏这人的带点刻薄性子，两端薄而尖，伊斯坎达尔对此喜爱得很，以另一只手按压它起伏的弧度。

看不见身后人，埃尔梅罗二世只觉得粗糙的指腹来回按压尾骨，像要燃烧起来，偏头时余光恰好从发隙中扫见一副明亮深沉的眸子。是火的源头。

他习惯性瑟缩，里面也紧张地攫住抽离的指，引得王低声哼笑，忙面红耳赤地辩驳：“你突然出现，连招呼都不打就，就……做这种事情，信不信算你私闯民宅，打官司打到倾家荡产。”

“会吗？从地中海开始，文明故土也好，黑色大陆也好，横跨到帕米尔都是我的土地。”伊斯坎达尔边说，后腰上的手移到脸旁，将乱发拨到耳后，又顺耳廓移动，经过眼睑，脸颊，嘴角，撬开薄唇钻进口腔，与舌搅在一起：“只要中意就可以分给你，当然全部拿去的话，偿还债务一定还绰绰有余。”

埃尔梅罗二世听闻顿了一下，让手指找到了逮住舌头的机会。伊斯坎达尔人高大，手也如此，粗而长的指腹直抵舌根，逼得人湿了眼睛，左右挣不过居然一口咬下去。他胸膛起伏，明显酝酿了一口气，不知是激动还是什么。

“说什么傻话，这些是我和埃尔梅罗家的事情，自然会跟他们好好结算清楚，毕竟变成那样的结局我也有责任……所以不用在这种地方积极，用那种东西去还债，想想都亏死了。”他似乎忘了身下的尴尬处境，气势汹汹的样子，说了半天停下来，才发觉对方似笑非笑听得认真——从十九岁开始，韦伯·维尔维特的遮羞技巧就是如此，十年过去，除了借口更加信手拈来，其他方面依然笨拙。

“别误会，我是说现在都什么时代……唔！”

像是嫌话太多，伊斯坎达尔不留情面地来回按压嫩壁上某一点， 把没说完的话悉数变成黏糊不清的尾音。

“你啊，这种时候坦诚一点怎么样，甜言蜜语才显得有情趣。”

第二个指节处渐渐显出两道红痕，伊斯坎达尔若有所思，抚弄埃尔梅罗二世一边的乳肉，把唾液涂抹在乳头上，直到小东西颤巍巍地立起来，身体又喘息连连地蔫在怀里，被反复摩擦的阴茎高高翘起，在小臂上接连吐出一片水光，和股间的肠液一同发出声响，察觉到这点忙羞恼地后退，便如人所愿掉进陷进，投怀送抱般用股缝贴合男人拱起的炙热分身。

“说什么情趣。” 不过是欺负人罢了。埃尔梅罗二世瞪起眼睛，弄巧成拙演绎出几分撒娇的意思来。

这么说的时候，伊斯坎达尔从他口中撇见那排牙，弧线和印痕如出一辙。

明明不爱笑，一般看不见的部分这时候却似有若无地跑出来勾人。他深吸气，用力掐着怀里人腿根转身，在惊呼声中扣住他的枕部亲吻。唇齿交叠间，有什么确实在埃尔梅罗二世脑中绷断了。力量要拆吃入腹般陷入身体，他只能仰起脖子迎接，唇和唇，和牙齿，和舌头碰撞，血从咬破的薄膜溢出。他确信自己闻到一股酒香，一种来自alpha的独特邀请，情难自禁地搂住对方脖子，

笨拙回吻，一边无意识地在人胯间扭腰，两人炙热的地方隔着一层布料互相撩拨。

“别亲了……”

快要缺氧的人好不容易推开一丝缝隙，趴在宽厚的肩头喘吸。伊斯坎达尔读懂他的意思，帮忙撩开被淫水黏在眼前的长发。

“你来脱。” 王下达命令。

过于直白的言语让面皮薄的人又害羞了，红着脸别开目光，却还是乖乖照办，哆嗦半天却没能解开。男人沉着脸看自己，全没有要帮忙的意思，只好咬牙弯腰凑下去。“啪”一声，金属纽脱开，他如释重负拉开拉链，还未来及看清，童臂粗的暗红色性器不偏不倚，一声脆响直拍在脸上。

八成是拍晕了。

硕大饱满的茎头戳进颊处，烫得人面色绯红，汁液滴溅，还有一些洒落到锁骨。埃尔梅罗二世与始作俑者对视片刻，肉眼可见地颤抖起来。大概是脑子烧开了锅，连前后左右都判断不清，胡乱慌张了一会突觉失礼，破釜沉舟般凑过去轻轻亲顶端，低垂着眼不敢看。

一副炸了毛还任人欺压的样子给伊斯坎达尔气笑了，故意挺腰把两瓣唇涂得莹莹发亮：“以前有战士效忠，就在殿前亲吻我的剑柄。”

话说的一本正经却意有所指，效忠之士皱着眉头接受馈赠。

粗长的性器包裹进口腔，才进入到一半就抵住喉口，脉络勃发着挤压舌面，使埃尔梅罗二世不得不把嘴更大张开才能避免牙齿磕碰，同时也方便性器侵犯更深些。

龟头戳在喉咙脆弱的内壁上，噎得他流出生理性泪水，被剥夺空间的腔内连舌头都抬不起来。心想着应该是和那种事差不多的路数，韦伯尝试移动头部，模仿迎合交欢的样子缓慢吞吐，直到嘴角酸痛了才吐出来，继而在王惊讶的注视下从旁顺着柱身舔弄，只顾及到一边，也不知道用手帮忙，自始至终不得要领却很卖力，舔到茎根讨好似的抬眼，正好四目相接。

“可以了吗？”他含着涎水问，感觉手中的东西又胀大了几分。

没有回应，下一秒突然天翻地覆，伊斯坎达尔将人迎面推进床里，掰开双腿架在跨上，一手掐着髋骨，一手抓着头发拎起来啃咬颈间的皮肉，阳具戳在会阴处把淫液来回涂抹，偶尔力气大了，顶到穴口撑开褶皱，引起一阵抑制的低吟，又马上滑出。

“唔……Rider，别这样，疼……”这是被咬得受不了了，王因此转而攻向左耳。

耳洞被软舌顶弄进来，淫糜的水声灌进脑子里，埃尔梅罗二世还没回过劲，突然被单手握住挺翘着的分身。宽厚的掌心温热，指腹因握剑磨出些茧，刺激得他舒服地眯起眼睛。伊斯坎达尔和他比，技术就是天和地的区别。王将他的臣子悉心照料，前后上下连同顶端的小孔一并细细摩挲，专挑拇指前缘带指甲的部分拨弄，等到撩拨得腰肢绵软，分身一突一突快要高潮时才突然发力攥紧，拇指连同出口一起堵死。

“嗯唔！呜……” 埃尔梅罗二世受不住一般，脸深深埋进手臂，肩头和后穴不住抽缩。

王却偏偏不似往常那般随和，抓住他弱处不放：“什么时候学会的？”

“……什么？”枕头里的人被折磨得神志不清，依从本能胡乱去掰男人的手，想寻得出口发泄，却被轻易压制在散乱的发丝上。他扭过脑袋透气，努力把自己从水里捞出来，身下的手又加重几分力道，粗茧放肆地擦过嫩皮表面，他痛叫出声，随即快感迎头涌上，连骨头尖都痒得发酥，居然真哆哆嗦嗦抽噎起来。

“之前！之前……”埃尔梅罗二世口齿不清：“前几天。”

大约是自觉欺负狠了，伊斯坎达尔拉起他的手亲了亲：“然后。”

“听到系里的学，学生聊天，”他强忍着茎头撑开穴口的快意，用更小的声音道：“说这样很，很，舒服，所以……就这样。”

根本答非所问，但就他来说却相当不错。如愿得到答案的人向深处探入，破开紧致的甬道，玩弄得稀烂的壁肉便迫不及待缠缚上来，积极地榨取欲望，比上面的嘴不知道诚实多少倍。为了回报这份坦诚一般，王在进入一半的地方狠狠碾下去。

“啊啊——”光是肉茎就已经几乎缴械，敏感处又被狠狠操弄，韦伯给前后夹击的快感冲刷得绷直脊背，不管不顾地叫喊，同时精液射出，整个人颓然地跌回床上。

伊斯坎达尔就着相连的秘处把他翻过来，青年浑身上下汗津津的，满脸潮红地闭着眼，抽了骨头一样任人摆弄。偶尔又刮在那处，大概是还没清醒，居然一改以往的印象，撒娇似的半推半就。来回几次，柱身又精神地半敲挺起。也不知是其中哪一个地方戳中埃尔梅罗二世死穴，拿枕头死死捂住不肯露脸。伊斯坎达尔随他去了，拉开他双腿敞在手臂两侧，从上方挺进去，一下顶入到可怕的深度，推出一点又骤然发力，身下人把枕头抓得更紧了，手指在棉花里抠出明显褶皱。

这姿势令埃尔梅罗二世难以招架。他的王太高，力气又大，时间长了难免给操的腰软，自然而然弯折，又被拎着腿根抬起来，伊斯坎达尔几乎将用垂直的角度对折贯穿他。手里的东西早扔得无影无踪，他只要睁开眼就会看到面前交媾的画面，自己殷红外翻的壁肉含着阴，随抽插吐出蜜汁的浪荡模样。

空气中信息素融为一体，酒香搀着烟草味，像极了以前独自饮下的苦艾。

“St. Luke, St. Luke, be kind to me, In dreams let me my true-love see. ”

他也曾于睡前默念三遍，梦醒时分却未曾见过谁的身影。如今，漏勺上的方糖开始燃烧，糖液溶解，苦汁变作琥珀，他终于从中尝到一丝丝甜。那是来自天使的号角，它使诗人思如泉涌，娼妓善感多情。它使赤诚的臣子褪去沉重的外壳。

伊斯坎达尔的体力像是没有底线，不知过去了多久，也不知换了多少种羞人的姿势，做到昏睡又在抽插中醒来，韦伯没有多余的体力哭喊，腿根麻木，连抓床单的手指都酸痛了，只是随人动作漂浮，张着嘴喘气。他解下保护圈，向王献上光洁平滑的后颈，利刃开拓进前所未有的密处，直顶开腔纤细的颈口，他伏在肩窝，发出无声的邀请。

“你会怀上我的孩子。”

墨黑的发丝蹭了蹭，算是回答。随之而来的剧痛使韦伯痛叫出声，手不老实地在宽厚的背上抓出血痕。结已经形成，他喃喃着男人的真名，一遍又一遍，直到炙热的精液洒入体内，他在慢而长的射精中慢慢失去意识。

“生日快乐，我伟大的王。”

格蕾再次登门是三天后。

埃尔梅罗二世一如往常，脸上写满苦大仇深，只是看起来有些憔悴。

他顺着窗看了许久，没头没脑地问：“你知道大战略吗？”

格蕾一愣，回忆起来：“师父经常玩的就是这个吧。”

“想试试看吗？”

“不，说实话，没什么兴趣。”

“啊，也是。”埃尔梅罗二世揉揉额头，“十年前的游戏了，你会喜欢才比较奇怪。是我问的不好，忘了吧。”

一觉醒来，屋里只有他一人。发情期过去，身体从里到外都清爽，橡胶圈好端端戴在脖子上，似乎所有的一切只是他的臆想。就连发售十周年买的两套纪念游戏和T恤，终究没能送出去。现在反而不知该拿这些如何是好。  
大概脸色差得太明显，格蕾岔开话题。

“师父，那些是什么花？”说罢指着阳台上随风摇曳的紫蓝花朵。

“蓝钟，地中海的。”

“能开出来真是太好了。” 少女继续道。虽然不曾表示，但不知为什么，她很明白师父对这些植物的态度有别于其他那些，像是很重要的东西。

“还多亏你来照顾，虽然拖拖拉拉到春末，好歹也算没白费辛苦。”男人嘴上这么说，表情却明朗许多，肩膀也放松下来。

格蕾确信自己猜中了：“有什么特殊的意义吗？”

“意义？你是说含义吧。” 埃尔梅罗二世擅自篡改了题目，“按花语来讲，呼唤的, 在你身边，缘分中定会到来的爱，差不多是这种意思。”

“不是很懂，但感觉，不太像师父会研究的方向。”

出乎格蕾意料，这次男人并未对此做出什么批评，只是苦笑道：“或许出现什么人之后你就会懂了。”

直到离开，内弟子依然疑惑重重，只是碍于情面没有当面指出。再者，隔着衣领和头发看得也不是很真切。

即使她没有经验，但作为Alpha本能对那个位置十分敏感。

她一边走，一边自言自语：“那应该就是结番的齿痕吧，希望别让莱妮丝小姐发现了才好。”


End file.
